Fight For Faith (reUploadremake)
by pandananaa
Summary: Saat Jongin dan Sehun menginjakkan kaki di tanah tandus itu, mereka tahu, mereka berada di pihak yang salah. Haruskah mereka terus maju, angkat senjata, menciptakan luka baru? Atau, mereka akan menghunuskan senjata pada sekutu sendiri. Demi ratusan ribu nyawa yang tak bersalah. Meski Tuhan mereka berbeda, tapi kemanusiaan tetap menjadi prioritas utama./M-WAR content
1. chapter 1

**_"Fanfiksi ini pernah di publish untuk kepentingan lomba menulis di akun Asianfanfic milikku, pada tahun 2014. Dan menjadi Juara Pertama pada saat itu. Saat ini aku mencoba untuk mengubah Cast dan beberapa part di dalam cerita ini."_**

 _Reupload,_

 **Fight for faith**

 _Foreword :_

 _This story for a Writing Contest_

 _Kontes menulis GOLDEN SNOW_

 _Indonesia_

 _Contest Link :_

 _www_asianfanfics_com/story/view/771375_

 _Story Link :_

 _www_asianfanfics_com/story/view/783222_

 _Rating: T_

 _Genre : Angst, Family, War._

 _Description :_

 _Saat Jongin dan Sehun menginjakkan kaki di tanah tandus itu, mereka tahu, mereka berada di pihak yang salah._

 _Mata mereka menjamah begitu banyak penderitaan yang tak seharusnya orang-orang itu terima. Hati mereka hancur melihat banyak tubuh-tubuh mungil tak bersalah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Balita yang menangis di samping mayat sang ibu yang berlumuran darah. Bocah yang sudah dipaksa memegang senjata._

 _Haruskah mereka terus maju, angkat senjata, menciptakan luka baru?_

 _Atau, mereka menyerah sampai di sini, pulang ke Negara asal, menggagalkan misi?_

 _Tapi mereka punya pilihan lain. Jika memang harus, mereka akan menghunuskan senjata pada sekutu sendiri. Demi ratusan ribu nyawa yang tak bersalah. Meski Tuhan mereka berbeda, tapi kemanusiaan tetap menjadi prioritas utama._

 _Untuk semua penduduk Palestina yang terenggut kedamaiannya._

 _Pandananaa_


	2. Jongin dan Janji

_Untuk semua penduduk Palestina yang terenggut kedamaiannya._

 _~ Fight for faith~_

 _Save GAZA!_

 _Save the CHILDREN!_

 _Pandananaa_

 _e)(o_

 _*Teman-teman, ini hanya sebuah fiksi yang aku buat atas rasa peduliku pada saudara kita di Gaza. Betapa banyak remaja yang seperti kita yang tidak bisa melewati masa remaja dengan mengangkat pena dan buku, mereka harus mengangkat senjata demi untuk menjaga tanah air mereka._

 _Jika tidak berkenan, tidak apa jika tak di tengok.*_

Bab I. Jongin dan Janji

" Jika memang kau harus pergi Jongin. Aku sendiri yang akan merekrutmu."

Pemuda Korea itu tak bereaksi apapun, hanya terlihat bahunya yang naik turun mengiramakan napas sesak yang tertahan selama ia berdiri tegap, di ruangan seorang Jendral yang memang sangat ia kenal. Ia seorang tentara terbaik yang dimiliki Angkatan Darat Republik Korea Selatan di antara puluhan yang akan di terbangkan langsung ke Amerika pagi ini.

Tubuhnya tinggi berbalut seragam hijau lumut, sorot matanya tajam menatap lurus tanpa berkedip, dagunya terangkat dan dadanya di busungkan.

" Memang seharusnya kau pergi bukan. Masih ingin mencari sepupu Koreamu di tanah neraka itu 'kan?"

Pertanyaan atau pernyataan, entahlah, yang jelas ungkapan itu menohok tepat di tenggorokan Jongin, hingga ia kesulitan bernapas. Keningnya berkerut, ia masih belum bereaksi apapun.

" Oh—ayolah Nini! Kau tak perlu sebegini nekatnya. Kau tahu sendiri pemberitaan dari TV Al Mayadeen, kalau jurnalis Korea itu menghilang di tengah baku hantam senjata di perbatasan. Bahkan rekannya sendiri yang mengabarkan ia menghilang setelah ranjau darat bersahutan mengoyak puluhan tank dan truk! Jadi tak perlu kau merasa dia masih bisa terselamatkan!"

" Kau bisa melanjutkan karir keanggotaanmu di sini. Kau bisa ikut promosi menjadi Mayor. Jika kau merasa terbebani kau bisa cuti untuk liburan. Jika itu semua bisa membuatmu tidak pergi."

Sang Jendral berdiri menghampiri tubuh tegap yang kini makin menegang. Jongin sendiri ingin sekali menolak pergi bersekutu dengan Amerika untuk Israel. Tapi apa daya, janjinya sebagai tentara sekaligus keluarga tak dapat ditarik kembali. Janji antar lelaki yang tak bisa lagi ia pungkiri.

" Aku akan melakukannya, Jedral. Saya akan pergi." Suara Jongin lugas dan terdengar tanpa beban. Inilah yang sangat Jendral itu takuti dari sifat pemuda yang satu ini. Jongin selalu membawa ego dan emosi saat mengingat kejadian naas yang menimpa keluarga Sang Ibu. Dan sekali Jongin berjanji, maka tak ada yang bisa memutuskan janji itu di tengah jalan. Ia akan menuntaskan janji itu, sekali pun ia berada di neraka.

Jendral itu mendesahkan nada lelah seraya menepuk dengan penuh kasih sayang kedua bahu Jongin. Ia tak tahu harus berujar apalagi pada putranya yang sangat keras kepala ini. Pandangan mata tua lelahnya menyiratkan kebanggaan sekaligus kesedihan. Jongin dapat menangkap hal itu, sampai akhirnya Sang Jendral menyuarakan kegundahan hatinya.

" Doa Papa bersamamu 'nak. Kau kebanggaan Papa, Mama, Lee Samchon, dan juga seluruh rakyat Korea. Papa yang akan urus semuanya, tapi sebelum itu kau harus menemui Mamamu dulu, untuk meminta restu. Karena besok pagi sekali kau akan segera mengudara."

Jongin menunduk, lalu beralih menatap mata tua penuh harap milik Sang Jendral yang tak lebih adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri, Kim Junmyeon. Hingga sepasang tangan membawanya ke dalam dekap yang ia dapatkan selama ia muda. Manik kelam Jongin tak bisa membendung cairan bening itu.

"Mianhamnida, saranghamnida—Aboeji."

e)(o

 _" Jika besar nanti Jongin akan seperti Papa dan Samchon. Memakai seragam dan membawa pistol panjang kemana-mana. Menembak orang-orang jahat!"_

 _" Oh ya? Wah! Jongin sangat berani!"_

 _" Iya dong! Lelaki 'kan harus berani, 'tak boleh cengeng! Kalau Hyung mau jadi apa?"_

 _" Aku? Jadi apa ya?"_

 _" Jadi apapun kelak, Jongin akan melindungi Hyung dari orang-orang jahat! Jongin janji!"_

 _" Janji?"_

 _" Ya! Janji—janji seorang prajurit!"_

e)(o

Puluhan tentara berdarah asia ini menggigil karena gugup di ruang tunggu depan kantor milik Jendral Angkatan Darat Amerika. Meraka adalah puluhan tentara terbaik yang telah di saring dari Benua Asia yang menjadi sekutu Negara ini, mereka menunggu hasil tes kesehatan yang dua jam lalu mereka ikuti.

Terkecuali Jongin. Pemuda Korea yang terpilih untuk mengikuti seleksi Angkatan Darat Amerika ini terlihat tak bersemangat. Sesekali ia menguap dan tak terlihat tertarik untuk menunggu hasil tes tersebut.

Di sebelahnya duduk seorang tentara muda Korea—tentu terlihat dari seragam mereka yang sama—, yang sedang gelisah, ia melirik Jongin dengan sudut matanya.

" Kau tidak gugup?" Tanyanya dengan aksen Inggris yang payah. Seperti suara lidah yang terseret kelangit-langit mulut, menciptakan nada hurup S yang bersinggungan dengan T.

Jongin mendongak dan menegakkan duduknya. Ia mengamati pemuda yang baru saja bertanya kepadanya. Pemuda itu tinggi dan terlalu kurus untuk ukuran tentara. Kulitnya juga terlampau putih, _apa lelaki ini tak pernah terjemur di terik matahari ketika latihan fisik?_ Jongin membatin.

" –dia tak mengerti Bahasa Inggris." Pemuda Korea itu bergumam dengan Bahasa Korea lalu berdecak lesu. Jongin terbelalak, lalu berdeham tak menyenangkan.

"Aku sangat mengerti Bahasa Inggris Tuan Korea!" Pemuda Korean itu sontak kaget mendengar penuturan Jongin yang berbicara dengan Bahasa Inggris secara fasih." Untuk apa aku di sini, jika aku tak mengerti Bahasa wajib di sini."

" Kukira kau tidak bisa Bahasa Inggris." Pemuda Korea itu terlihat antusias dengan kemampuan berbahasa Jongin. Jongin sendiri terlihat tidak tertarik dengan percakapan ini, ia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil lalu kembali bersandar di bangku.

" Itu Bahasa wajib kita. Apa aku terlihat bodoh?"

" Tapi kau cukup cerdas dalam berbahasa. Kurasa kau akan lolos dalam misi utama kali ini. Hanya ada dua puluh lima orang yang—"

" Apapun katamu!"

Setelah mendengar jawaban ketus dari Jongin, Pemuda Korea itu langsung bungkam lalu beringsut di bangkunya. Ia semakin terlihat berkali-kali lipat menggigil dalam penantiannya. Sementara, Jongin masih dalam kebosanannya.

Detik berikutnya, pintu ruangan Jendral utama terbuka lalu seorang yang diyakini Jongin berpangkat Sersan keluar dengan sebuah map hijau tua. Sontak semua tentara muda yang berada di sana, menegakkan posisi duduk mereka menjadi posisi siap.

" Berikut ini adalah nama-nama yang akan menjadi tentara khusus yang akan di kirim ke Jalur Gaza, untuk membantu Sekutu Israel—"

Basa-basi itu terdengar terlalu bertele-tele bagi seorang Jongin. Namun, ia masih mempertahankan posisi sikap sempurnanya. Jongin bahkan tahu jika Pemuda Korea di sebelahnya menahan napas karena terlalu gugup. Ck! Dasar remaja! Rutuk Jongin dalam hati.

"—Selanjutnya dari bagian Asia dan sekitarnya. Kim Jongin, dan Tuan Oh Sehun. Selamat, kalian masuk dalam Batalion Satu yang berada di garis pertempuran depan bersama puluhan tentara Amerika lainnya. Sisanya akan berada di dareah pertahanan. Dan semua yang telah terpilih harap kembali ke asrama untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang di perlukan."

" Siap Sersan!"

Dan kawanan tentara terpilih itu bubar setelah aba-aba yang di berikan oleh Sersan penanggung jawab pembentuk Pasukan Batalion tadi.

Jongin masih terdiam tak banyak bicara selama perjalanan ke asrama, bahkan ia tidak mau mendengarkan celoteh Sehun yang sedari tadi menyuarakan kegembiraannya. Jongin mendengus melihat sikap Sehun yang meletup-letup dalam kebanggaan. Pikir Jongin, Sehun hanya belum tahu, medan seperti apa yang menantinya di muka waktu.

e)(o

Sehun dan Jongin tiba di Camp tentara sekutu tepat tengah hari, ketika panas dari Sang Raja Siang menampar kulit dengan sengatnya. Jongin sudah biasa dengan cuaca panas seperti apapun di Korea saat latihan, namun, di tanah tandus ini, cuacanya sepuluh kali lipat lebih panas dari pada musim panas yang ada di Korea. Yang Jongin yakini sekarang adalah pakaian dalamnya pasti sudah basah semua akibat keringat.

Ia ingin sesegera mungkin melepas seragam beratnya lalu berendam di dalam kolam yang penuh dengan es balok. Keringat meluncur dari dahi hingga pelipis, membuat sensasi gatal juga lengket. Jongin berkedip, membuat keringat itu mengalir hingga ke pipi dan jatuh di dagu lancipnya.

Ia mengedarkan mata tajamnya ke seluruh penjuru camp khusus prajurit sekutu. Tak jauh beda dari camp-camp perang yang sudah ada. Persenjataan lengkap, tentara-tentara muda yang siap tempur, rudal, misil, juga gas-gas beracun berjejer rapi di depan bangunan camp.

Semuanya sempurna dan lengkap. Ini pertama kalinya ia menghadapi perang Timur Tengah, sebelumnya ia pernah mendengar perang di Iran dan Mesir yang terdengar sangat mencekam dari berita-berita saluran Dunia. Tapi Jongin mencium sesuatu yang timpang di sini.

Dari perbatasan ini, Jongin dapat melihat dengan pandangan luas menjamah Tepi Barat yang memisahkan Jalur Gaza dan Israel. Maniknya menjamah, ratusan rudal yang siap diangkut ke dalam pesawat tempur tanpa awak milik Pasukan Pertahanan Israel (IDF). Ratusan bom udara, dan juga gas-gas beracun siap ledak. Ini terlalu sempurna untuk dimintai bantuan, sekali lagi Jongin bergumam dalam hatinya.

Informasi yang Jongin dapatkan dari petinggi tentara Israel, semua terdengar seperti dilebih-lebihkan. Mereka bilang bermula dari hilangnya tiga remaja Yahudi di dekat perbatasan Israel-Palestina, hingga ketiga pemuda itu ditemukan tergeletak tanpa nyawa. IDF pun langsung menuduh militan Hamas dan membombardir Jalur Gaza yang mereka yakini sebagai sarang militan Palestina, terutama Hamas.

 _Hamas_..

Jongin sangat tertarik dengan kelompok militan yang satu itu. Bukan karena rumor yang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah teroris, melainkan kisah di balik kata Hamas itu sendiri. Seseorang yang ia cari ada sangkut pautnya dengan kelompok militan tersebut.

Jongin tersadar dari terpekur panjangnya setelah tepukan lembut di pundaknya. Itu Sehun, lagi-lagi pemuda Korea itu terus saja mengikutinya hingga ke sudut camp.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan dude? Cuacanya sangat kacau di sini!" Sehun berulang kali mendesahkan napas berat, sepertinya ia sangat kepanasan. Jongin bahkan bisa melihat wajah hingga leher jenjangnya yang merah padam akibat sengatan matahari. Ia terlalu manis untuk seorang tentara.

" Kau harus bertahan agar kulit putih mulus bak putri milikmu tidak gosong jika bertugas di sini, bung!" Lantas Jongin melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terus mengumpat ucapan Jongin barusan.

Hari pertama di perbatasan Israel-Palestina, berakhir dengan malam penuh dengan deru ledakan di sana-sini. Suara-suara yang Jongin yakini sebagai frasa-frasa Ketuhanan sayup-sayup Jongin dengar dari dalam kantung tidurnya. Setidaknya ia harus terbiasa dengan suasana perang sesungguhnya di sini.

e)(o

" Kami dilatih." Mungkin itu yang ada di agenda hari kedua para tentara sekutu. Latihan dasar ini secara teori sudah mereka terima di masing-masing negara, jadi Mayor di Batalion mereka hanya kembali mengingatkan tentang perang yang sebenarnya di sini.

Mengoperasikan mesin misil, membaca radar udara dan darat, juga membiasakan diri dengan cuaca panas menyengat khas gurun.

Sehun nampak lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya, berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi Jongin. Sehun juga mahir dalam membaca mesin radar baik darat maupun udara, ia juga bisa mengoperasikan pesawat-pesawat pengangkut rudal. Tentu akan lebih baik jika dia berdiam diri di area camp militer ini dari pada berkeliaran menjaga perbatasan di bawah terik matahari.

Tapi selama latihan sehari penuh, Sehun tak melihat antusias Jongin untuk turun perang. Sesekali Sehun mencuri pandang pada Jongin yang bertanya info tentang camp para jurnalis dari berbagai belahan dunia yang meliput tentang perang ini kepada para IDF di sana. Dan Sehun selalu menemukan wajah lesu Jongin sekembalinya.

Malam harinya, Jongin masih disibuki dengan obrolan tentang militan Palestina dengan beberapa tentara senior Israel. Jongin paham gelagat mereka yang melebih-lebihkan kesan terorisme yang di luncurkan oleh Hamas. Mereka menjelaskan mengapa Hamas harus di lumpuhkan, harus di habisi hingga ke akarnya. Dan itu menjadi alasan utama mereka tak segan menyakiti anak-anak.

Dan itu semua bertentangan dengan hati kecil Jongin, tak seharusnya anak-anak menjadi sasaran kekejian perang ini. Baginya anak-anak tak bersalah, dan mereka berhak untuk menentukan masa depannya, meskipun dalam lingkup zona merah seperti ini.

" Mereka tak akan bisa tahan dengan serangan balasan kita. Senjata yang mereka gunakan saja sudah kuno!" dan gelak tawa membahana sesudahnya.

Sombong! Pikir Jongin. Ia merenung sejenak. Jujur saja sejak awal keberangkatannya, ia tak sekalipun berniat untuk ambil bagian dalam perang ini. Tujuannya hanya satu menemukan keluarganya yang hilang, jika ia sudah mati maka di mana makamnya, namun jika ia masih hidup Jongin akan membawanya kembali pulang dengan resiko apapun. Jongin sadar, mungkin sewaktu-waktu ia akan terbunuh di zona perang ini. Jadi ia akan bergerak cepat untuk menuntaskannya.

Tapi sesuatu kini telah mengusik tujuannya. Perkataan IDF siang kemarin, dengan malam ini terasa ganjil di telinganya.

Dan apakah yang menjadi kekhawatiran para IDF, jika persediaan senjata serta tentara mereka telah sempurna dan lengkap? Sedangkan militan Palestina hanya memanfaatkan persenjataan sederhana. Lalu apa yang menjadi ancaman mereka?

Jongin meninggalkan kerumunan para tentara yang masih tertawa menikmati senggang malam, sebelum benar-benar bertugas keesokan harinya.

Ia berjalan menilik satu per satu tenda yang disediakan. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat seseorang dengan kamera di tangannya sibuk memotret keadaan kemah IDF. Jongin berjalan ragu ke arah pemuda itu, melihat dari penampilannya Jongin seperti mengenal sosok itu.

Dia kan—

 _" Park—Chanyeol ... "_

TBC.


	3. Melawan hati nurani

Bab II. Melawan Hati Nurani

.

.

' Untuk puluhan nyawa anak-anak Gaza. Untuk ribuan impian mereka yang mati di ujung senjata. '

.

.

~}{~

.

.

Hampir tengah malam dan Sehun masih terjaga. Ia memang sudah lelah, namun, ketiadaan Jongin di kemahnya membuat Sehun mengurungkan niat untuk tidur lebih awal. Sehun memang tidak begitu akrab dengan Jongin, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam diri Jongin yang membuat Sehun penasaran.

Sehun menerawang, ia terduduk di pinggir matras tidur yang di atasnya terlipat rapi kantung tidur milik Jongin. Ia kembali teringat wajah Jongin yang terlihat sangat tegas dan tajam sekaligus membuat kesan yang sempurna bagi seorang tentara. Juga rajutan otot-otot liat yang menonjol di balik kulit kecoklatannya menambah kesan gagah setelah bicep dan juga ABS sempurna miliknya.

Bukan berarti Sehun tak memiliki bicep dan ABS, ia juga memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap layaknya Jongin, hanya saja kulit putih albinonya terasa seperti sebuah 'kekurangan'. Kulitnya tak bisa menjadi coklat seperti tentara lain jika terkena sengatan matahari, kulitnya justru akan menjadi rona kemerahan.

Sehun baru saja hendak mencari tahu kemana Jongin pergi, sampai telinganya menangkap sayup-sayup suara milik Jongin. Sampai di luar kemah ia memicingkan mata sekaligus menajamkan telinganya. Dari depan kemah ia melihat bayangan tubuh Jongin dengan seorang lainnya. Sehun mencoba untuk mendekat dan menangkap apa yang sedang Jongin dan orang itu bicarakan. Sehun berjalan mengendap.

 _" Dia tidak ada Jongin—maka kembalilah! Kau pikir ini di mana?—Ini Israel! Di sini perang tak ada habisnya!"_ _Dia? Dia—siapa? Dan—itu siapa?_ Sehun mengerutkan dahi, alisnya tertaut, ia coba untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang sebenarnya Jongin benar-benar lakukan beberapa hari kemarin.

 _Camp jurnalis?_

Sehun berpikir lebih keras, ia sebenarnya cerdas dalam taktik perang dan membaca koordinat perang. Di lain sisi, ia pun hanya pemuda berumur dua puluh satu tahun yang nekat terjun ke dalam dunia Angkatan Darat.

— _mungkinkah, Jongin sedang mencari seseorang dari Camp jurnalis?_

Sehun kembali pada posisinya, bersembunyi di sisi lain tenda.

 _" Aku harus membawanya pulang, Park! Tak peduli apa pun kondisinya!"_

Itu suara Jongin, ya Sehun hafal suaranya. Suaranya ringan dan sedikit serak, Bahasa Koreanya terdengar sangat bagus.

 _Ba—babahasa Korea?!_

Sehun membekap mulutnya, ia terkejut menemukan orang Korea lainnya dalam Batalion Satu. Seingatnya, hanya mereka berdualah orang Korea di sana. Dan sepuluh lainnya paling banyak berada di dekat perairan Laut Mediterania, menjaga jalur laut untuk masuk ke dalam Gaza.

 _Jongin sedang berbicara dengan orang Korea?! Di sini?!_

Dan apa yang selanjutnya Sehun dengar, membuat Sehun terdiam dan sulit bernapas.

 ** _—Jongin side_**

" Aku tidak tahu dia masih hidup atau tidak, Jongin." Chanyeol memberi jeda, ia tak mau menyinggung perasaan teman sejawatnya ketika ia bersekolah di Korea. Ia kembali menerawang, mengingat peristiwa yang harusnya dia lupakan. Peristiwa yang mengikatnya di sini. Di tanah neraka ini.

" Yang aku tahu, ia menghilang ketika ia sedang meliput di dekat perbukitan, tepatnya di jalan _Al Qaram_ , di Jalur Gaza. Sebuah rumah di kepung oleh IDF, dan di klaim sebagai markas militan Gaza. Aku sudah memperingatinya agar jangan terlalu dekat dengan tempat kejadian, namun aku terlambat."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, mencoba mencari gambaran detik-detik terakhir ia bersama teman seperjuangan. Ia mengajak Jongin untuk duduk bersila di atas tanah berpasir yang kini mulai terasa dingin.

" Awalnya sebuah truk yang memuat selusin tentara IDF melintas di jalan depan rumah yang dikepung. Kemudian truk itu berhenti mendadak, dan para tentara turun. Mereka mulai mengobrak-abrik beberapa rumah penduduk di sana."

" Aku tak mengerti apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, karena jarak kami yang lumayan jauh, dan bahasa mereka yang tak bisa kami pahami, kami hanya bisa menerka dari bahasa tubuh mereka. Seorang lelaki dewasa di tembak mati oleh seorang tentara karena menghunuskan sebuah balok ke arah IDF, dan seorang lagi tertembak karena melawan untuk di interogasi."

Jongin masih setia mendengar cerita dari mulut Chanyeol. Siap tidak siap dia harus menghadapi kenyataan, bahkan yang terpahit sekali pun. Tanpa sadar, ia juga bagian dari Zionis kali ini. Chanyeol menatap manik kelam Jongin untuk meyakinkan, apakah Jongin siap mendengar cerita selanjutnya.

" Yang menarik perhatianku dan dia selanjutnya adalah, ada sesosok bocah perempuan yang melempari tentara dengan kerikil yang— _Demi Tuhan yang aku Kasihi_ —tidak lebih dari sekepalan tangan bocah itu sendiri. Ia—bocah perempuan berumur sekitar sepuluh? Atau dua belas? dengan kain yang menutupi kepalanya, wajahnya basah akibat tangis dan keringat yang bercampur. Ada juga seorang wanita paruh baya di lantai dua sebuah bangunan, ia berteriak histeris melihat beberapa tentara yang mulai menginvasi beberapa pemuda lainnya."

" Tentara yang terkena batu lantas menghampiri sang bocah dan menyeretnya tanpa welas asih. Bocah itu meronta, dan menyuarakan nama Tuhan-nya keras-keras. Dan pada saat itulah, sepupumu, Taemin -sunbae berlari kearah bocah malang itu tanpa mengindahkan suaraku yang berusaha menahannya."

Jongin menegang. Taemin—Lee Taemin, mendengar nama hyung yang selama ini ia cari membuat dadanya terasa terbakar, napasnya berat dan dengan susah payah ia menelan bulat-bulat salivanya.

"—Taemin-sunbae berteriak, ' _aku pers! Lepaskan anak itu!'_ tapi tentara itu malah semakin menghalanginya. Entah karena mereka tidak mengerti Bahasa Inggris, atau memang mereka yang sudah tuli dengan teriakan kemanusiaan. Aku sendiri harusnya berlari juga membantunya, tapi kawanan pers lainnya menahanku, dan mengatakan kebodohan besar yang di lakukan hyungmu."

" Ketika Taemin -sunbae telah meraih tangan bocah itu, perasaan lega melingkupi hatiku. Namun, sedetik kemudian, tentara IDF di hadapkan oleh sekelompok lelaki yang berpakaian hitam—hingga wajah mereka juga ditutupi kain hitam—membawa senjata laras panjang. Setelah itu kami para jurnalis tak bisa melihat tempat kejadian lagi karena kami harus berlindung dari ledakan yang sahut menyahut di depan. Puing-puing berterbangan ke arah kami, sebagian dari kami bahkan terluka. Sampai akhirnya, sebuah truk berhenti di dekat kami."

Chanyeol tertawa miris, Jongin benar-benar menahan napasnya.

" Aku pikir, pihak Zionis mau membantu kawanan jurnalis yang terluka, tetapi tidak. Kami semua terjaring, selama berbulan-bulan, atau bahkan tahunan? aku sendiri tak tahu, karena tak melihat seinchi pun dari cahaya matahari. Kami di sekap di penjara Bersheva sampai akhirnya kami di interogasi satu per satu. Dan sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah melihat Taemin-sunbae lagi. Bahkan—aku tidak berharap seperti ini" Bisik Chanyeol lirih, "—jika ia sudah mati, maka—di mana mayatnya."

" Setidaknya kau di sini. Dan, kau masih—hidup. " Jongin tercekat mengucapkannya. Ia tak bisa berpikir kali ini. Semua jadi terasa lebih rumit.

" Ya, aku masih hidup, setelah mati selama berbulan-bahkan bertahun tahun di dalam penjara Bersheva milik Zionis!" Chanyeol menggenggam erat kameranya, mengingat betapa kejam para Zionis menghukumnya. " Dan aku dihukum karena passpor dan visaku terbawa di dalam ransel hyungmu. Karena aku hanya punya surat tugas dan kartu tanda pers, mereka melepaskanku tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk pulang ke Korea, jadi aku bergabung dalam suatu media di Israel untuk mendapatkan uang."

Jongin menenggelamkan wajah di kedua tangannya. Jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa ia kini adalah seorang tentara, ia pasti sudah menangis. Tangannya beralih mengusap kasar wajah tirusnya lalu menyibakkan surai hitam legamnya ke belakang.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk mengusap punggung Jongin, berusaha menenangkannya.

" Apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Park?" suara Jongin parau, ia menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berniat menatap Chanyeol.

" Aku akan mengumpulkan uang hingga cukup untuk berimigrasi ke Istanbul."

Jongin menoleh, matanya semerah mega pada langit sore. Alisnya terangkat seakan tak percaya, " Turki?"

" Iya. Aku akan berangkat dari sana. Menurutmu, jalur aman yang mana lagi yang harus ditempuh pendatang sepertiku? Mendapatkan passpor dan visa baru dari Kedutaan Korea di sana, lalu pulang—" Chanyeol tampak menghela napas berat. Setelah itu ia menatap bentangan langit malam yang terlihat mendung. " Aku merindukan Seoul—sampai rasanya aku mau mati."

Jongin dapat melihat kengerian yang masih tersirat di mata coklat milik Chanyeol. Peristiwa demi peristiwa pasti telah membuat luka di dalam ingatannya. Jongin rasa, sudah cukup informasi yang di berikan oleh sahabat lamanya ini. Jongin lalu bangkit dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk kembali ke tempat tinggalnya sekarang karena semakin malam udara di sana, semakin dingin angin berhembus.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu ikut berdiri. Kulitnya yang kuning langsat, hampir kecoklatan, tubuhnya tinggi menjulang di banding dengan Jongin dengan kulit kecoklatan eksotis.

" Di Israel, aku aman selama aku punya kartu pers Israel. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kau yang harusnya pulang, kau tak boleh di sini Kim!"

Jongin tersenyum tipis, ia lalu memeluk Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat tubuh Chanyeol limbung karena tarikan kuat yang Jongin lakukan. Hingga punggung mereka berdua berguncang halus diiringi suara sengau dari keduanya.

" Terima kasih, telah bersama dengan hyungku sampai akhir. Terima kasih Park."

" Maafkan aku Jongin. Maaf."

.

~}{~

.

Seminggu setelah pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol, Jongin sudah mulai bertugas di perbatasan. Memeriksa truk-truk yang keluar masuk kawasan Tepi Barat. Sementara Sehun bertugas untuk mengendalikan radar dan membaca titik koordinat serangan darat dan udara.

Jongin tertegun melihat letupan-letupan bom udara yang di jatuhkan di tengah daerah Khuza'ah sebuah perkebunan zaitun di Gaza. Apa pun yang dilakukannya kali ini adalah sebuah tanggung jawab sebagai tentara sekutu. Seberat apa pun tugasnya, ia hanyalah raga yang hampir kehilangan setengah jiwanya—karena apa yang ia cari di sini telah hilang jejaknya.

Manik kelam Jongin melihat bentangan jarak padang pasir gersang, dengan suhu menyengat dan serangan yang tak ada habisnya. Roket-roket menyala di angkasa layaknya bintang , lalu jatuh dengan debuman besar dan kepulan asap raksasa membumbung tinggi. Seketika lenyap oleh angin, dan menyisakan teriakan kepiluan.

Gaza, tempat itu adalah hamparan tanah yang tidak lebih luas dari 360 kilometer persegi. Berada di Selatan Palestina, terjepit antara tanah yang dikontrol oleh Zionis Israel, Mesir dan laut Mediterania, juga dikelilingi dengan dinding di sepanjang tanah.

Jongin menghembuskan napas berat. Ia menatap senjata laras panjang miliknya.

Apakah ia termasuk memiliki jiwa kejam yang seperti digambarkan Chanyeol, apabila—nanti—ia di haruskan membunuh anak-anak yang tak berdosa, dengan dalih mereka adalah penerus teroris seperti yang IDF katakan? Apa ia juga harus menghabisi para wanita Gaza agar berhenti melahirkan? Semua itu tugas yang teramat berat, serta berlawanan dengan hati nuraninya.

Jongin tahu, Israel telah lama bersemangat untuk menguasai wilayah Gaza. Alih-alih, bukannya dengan mudah menguasai—pikir Jongin—bahkan untuk dapat masuk ke dalam Gaza, tentara Israel harus menghujaninya terlebih dahulu dengan bom udara, serta harus menghunuskan senjata.

Bunyi sirine panjang dari salah satu menara pemantau menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunan panjang tentang pertentangan hatinya terhadap tugas dan hati nurani. Jongin terhenyak setelah ia mendengar namanya juga beberapa tentara sekutu lainnya di sebutkan melalui pengeras suara agar berkumpul mendapatkan tugas baru, yang menurut Jongin akan lebih mengerikan.

Pasukan Israel telah memblokade semua jalan menuju Jalur Gaza yang membuat penduduk Gaza sulit untuk mendapatkan makanan, obat-obatan, dan juga bantuan dari relawan. Tertutupnya gerbang Rafah di batas Mesir dan Gaza, serta serangan terhadap kapal Mavi Marmara yang membawa ratusan relawan dari berbagai negara di perairan Mediterania, menambah luka bagi mereka.

Sehun meninggalkan camp radar, mengangkat senjata, bersiap lalu berkumpul dalam satu pasukan dengan Jongin. Ia lebih terlihat tenang sekarang, tidak terlalu meletup-letup dalam gugup seperti yang sering ia lakukan. Mungkin karena ia sudah sering bergaul dengan tentara IDF. Jadi, Sehun terlihat lebih mantap untuk penyerangan kali ini.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin. Gugup yang biasanya terasa kebas untuknya, kali ini justru mengaliri setiap denyut nadi Jongin. Ia khawatir dengan apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Berkali-kali ia menahan napas saat mendengar tugas demi tugas yang harus dijalaninya.

Mereka mulai membuat strategi untuk menghentikan serangan roket dengan menghancurkan terowongan-terowongan bawah tanah yang dibuat Hamas. Jendral tinggi IDF juga mulai merencanakan untuk mengepung beberapa kawasan hunian yang berpenduduk padat di timur Gaza.

Sehun sesekali melirik ke tempat Jongin berdiri. Dalam diam ia juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan emosi Jongin.

Terhitung sejak beberapa hari lalu, sejak malam ia mendengar semua penuturan dari salah seorang teman Jongin—yang ia tahu bermarga Park—Sehun tak lagi satu tenda dengannya.

Bukan karena mereka tak lagi berteman. Mereka masih saling menyapa saat makan siang, ataupun saat bersinggungan dalam patroli. Hanya saja, tugas mereka yang berbeda menjadi kendala Sehun untuk mendekati Jongin, meskipun hanya sebuah tepukan hangat di bahunya, Sehun ingin Jongin tahu, bahwa ia juga peduli padanya.

Jongin membeku. Ia dapat membayangkan kengerian macam apa yang akan ditimbulkan oleh operasi darat semacam ini. Penyerangan seperti biasanya diawali dengan gempuran tembakan artileri yang mengerikan bagi penduduk sipil.

Jongin sendiri tercengang ketika mengetahui ia akan berada di barisan paling depan. Ia akan menjadi yang pertama menghunuskan pedang pada kaum yang dibela sendiri oleh hyungnya. Gigil dalam kengerian tugas. Jongin harus bersiap walaupun hati terus merutuk keadaan.

Apakah Jongin harus memutilasi rasa kemanusiaan di dalam hati nuraninya?

Apakah ia juga harus menanamkan terror dan mimpi buruk, sekali pun bagi bocah-bocah tak berdaya di sana?

Mau tidak mau. Siap tidak siap. Jongin telah terikat takdir untuk berjalan di sisi Zionis.

Dan tanpa sadar, takdir itu sendiri yang akan memberi jalan untuk bertemu pada tujuan utamanya.

TBC

 **Warn : Fiksi ini emang aku buat sesuai sama pemberitaan yang aku simak, tapi semua isinya pure fiksi buatan aku, dan gak ada sangkut pautnya dengan karakter perorangan maupun kelompok yang ada di sana. aku minta maaf jika ada yang gak berkenan dengan adanya fiksi ini.**

at last...

Semoga dapat membangun rasa simpati kita pada teman-teman di Gaza sana. Doa kalian adalah wujud simpati yang sangat berharga bagi mereka, apapun agama kalian, kemanusiaan tetap diprioritaskan bukan?

 **#SaveGaza #SaveCHILDREN**

*btw aku posting ini setelah Sehun posting foto dengna sorbannya yang fenomenal


End file.
